world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022214-KateMeouet
AA: Hello? TC: Is ṭhịs Kạṭe? AA: It is. Who is this? TC: I ạm ạ fṙịend ọf Sạmị's. AA: Oh please. There are only so many of us. Don't make me narrow it down. TC: Meọueṭ. TC: I wọuld ạssume ịṭ's ḃeen dịscussed ạ lịṭṭle ḃịṭ. If nọṭ, sọṙṙy fọṙ ạny cọnfusịọn. AA: Ah. Excellent. I actually talked a bit to Ryspor with you. I meant to ask him for your handle but forgot. TC: Fọṙ whạṭ ịṭ's wọṙṭh, I hạd ạcṭuạlly ḃeen gịven yọuṙ hạndle ḃy Nullạṙ. I knọw ṭhe feelịngs ọf mọsṭ ọf ṭhe ṭṙọlls when ịṭ cọmes ṭọ heṙ∴ AA: I like Nullar, she is commendable, if you can get past her romantic interests. TC: She hạs ḃeen pṙesenṭed ṭọ me ạs ạ sịgnịfịcạnṭ deạṭh ṭhṙeạṭ ḃy mọsṭ I've ḃeen peṙmịṭṭed ṭọ speạk wịṭh. AA: Someone will kill you if you speak to her? TC: Ṭhạṭ wạs whạṭ I hạd ḃeen leạd ṭọ ḃelịeve, yes. AA: A twink, I presume. TC: Is ṭheṙe ạ ṙeạsọn fọṙ ṭhạṭ pṙesumpṭịọn? AA: Well, I can't think of anyone who would threaten you for talking to Nullar. AA: Aside from a twink. AA: No one is that controlling, to my knowlege. TC: Oḃseṙvạnṭ. And cọṙṙecṭ. AA: Furthermore, Jack doesn't seem to give a damn who Nullar talks to, Scarlet and the Herals are also quite noncommital in that regard as well. AA: This leaves the remaining twink, Libby. TC: I hạd ọnly ḃeen ạwạṙe ọf ṭhe Oṙạcle ạnd Jạck unṭịl ṙecenṭly. AA: Am I correct? TC: Yes. AA: Well then. AA: Do you know why Libby would want to keep you from Nullar? TC: I wạs ṭọld ṭhạṭ ḃeịng ịn cọnṭạcṭ wịṭh Nullạṙ wạs ạ ḃạd ịdeạ. Heṙ ạssọcịạṭịọn wịṭh Jạck wạs pṙọḃạḃly key, ṭhọugh I hạve seen ạ ṙeạcṭịọn fṙọm ṭhe Oṙạcle ṭhạṭ∴ mạde less sense ṭhạn I cạṙed fọṙ ịṭ ṭọ. AA: It is impossible to know her mind. AA: These twinks are quite the menace. TC: All I knọw wạs ṭhạṭ ṭheṙe wạs ạ seṙịọus ạmọunṭ ọf ạngeṙ ạṭ ṭhe ṭịme. I cọuldn'ṭ ṙeạlly pịece ṭọgeṭheṙ ạnyṭhịng else. AA: Their feud goes back before the time where our planets existed. AA: Don't fault yourself for it. TC: Mạyḃe heṙ∴ mịsṭṙusṭ ọf Nullạṙ ịs jusṭ ạn exṭensịọn ọf ṭhạṭ Hạṭṙed. AA: That us likely TC: I dọn'ṭ lịke ṭọ ṭhịnk ṭhạṭ ṭhe ọne whọ pṙọṭecṭed me ạll ṭhịs ṭịme ịs cạpạḃle ọf ṭhạṭ, ḃuṭ I suppọse ṭhe gạme hạs hạṙsheṙ ṭṙuṭhs cọmịng fọṙ us lạṭeṙ∴ AA: is* AA: Nullar kept you safe? TC: Nọ. Ṭhe Oṙạcle dịd. TC: Sọṙṙy fọṙ my ṭṙạnsịṭịọn, I dịdn'ṭ mạke ṭhạṭ cleạṙ. AA: That is alright. AA: Libby is capable of many things. TC: Yọu ạṙe ọn ṭhe humạn ṭeạm, yes? AA: I am. TC: I ạm nọṭ suṙe whịch wọṙld yọu ạṙe ọn, ḃuṭ fṙọm whạṭ Sạmị sạys yọu ạṙe fạcịng sọme sṭṙọng fọes ṭhịs ṭịme? AA: We are, though we are handling them much more expediently. TC: Ėxcellenṭ. AA: We are on Maenam's World, at the moment. AA: That is, The Land of Night and Tapestry. TC: If pọssịḃle, weṙe yọu ṭọ fịnd ạny cṙeạṭuṙes ṭhạṭ seem hạṙmful, venọmọus, eṭceṭeṙạ∴ Cọuld yọu cạpṭuṙe ạ few fọṙ me? I cạn exṭṙạcṭ sọme ọf ṭhạṭ ạnd wọṙk ṭọ cṙeạṭe ạnṭịvenịns ịf ṭhey'ṙe needed. Oṙ peṙhạps mọṙe ọffensịve cọncọcṭịọns. AA: Oh. Certainly. AA: I think Balish has actually captured on already, do you have his contact? TC: I dọ. Bạlịsh wạs ṭhe fịṙsṭ ṭṙọll I spọke ṭọ whịle heṙe∴ nọṭ ṭọọ lọng ạgọ, ạcṭuạlly. TC: Ṭhạṭ ịs ṭhọughṭful ọf hịm. I wịll hạve ṭọ ṭhạnk hịm. AA: Do not presume things with him, it will only make him angry and less cooperative. AA: I know not why he chose to capture one, but I would not presume it was for you. AA: No offense. TC: Ah. TC: Nọne ṭạken. AA: Still, this is a good idea. AA: We must be as strong as possible if we are to accomplish anything. TC: Hạve yọu hạd much ịssue wịṭh ṭeạm cọhesịọn? My gṙọup seems veṙy fọcused ọn∴ flịṙṭịng. Ṭhọugh I ṭhịnk ṭhịs wọṙld ịs lendịng ịṭself well ṭọ ịṭ. AA: The flirting is helpful in the long run, I think. AA: I would assume that if one is "red" for someone, and "black" for another, the chain would eventually reach a full circle, where each would protect each for the happiness of all involved. TC: I'm fịndịng ṭhe ṭeạm ạppeạṙs ịncṙedịḃly dịsṭṙạcṭed ḃy ịṭ. We've yeṭ ṭọ hạve ạ gṙọup meeṭịng. Ṭheṙe hạve ḃeen peṙceịved ḃeṭṙạyạls. AA: Though I'm sure i'ts more complicated than that. TC: Iṭ wọuld geṭ messy ịn ạ chạịn lịke ṭhạṭ weṙe ạny vạcịllạṭịọns ṭọ ọccuṙ. AA: That is true. AA: So, I take it that you are not interested in such romantic endeavours? TC: I ṭhịnk ṭhey ạṙe dịsṭṙạcṭịng us. Ṙạṭheṙ ṭhạn dịscuss ạnyṭhịng ịmpọṙṭạnṭ, ạny sṭep fọṙwạṙd hạs ḃeen hịndeṙed ḃy, "whạṭ wọuld yọuṙ mạṭespṙịṭ ṭhịnk?", "Isn'ṭ ṭhạṭ ṭheịṙ mọịṙạịl's jọḃ!?", ạnd Jọssịk hạs yeṭ ṭọ ṭạlk ṭọ me ạḃọuṭ ạnyṭhịng ịmpọṙṭạnṭ cọnceṙnịng ṭhịs lạnd, pṙefeṙṙịng ṭọ ḃlạckflịṙṭ ịnsṭeạd. We've gọṭ ạ lịmịṭed ạmọunṭ ọf ṭịme ṭọ ṙeveṙse ṭhe meṙ-ṭṙọll spell. AA: I am not familiar with this spell, but you have a point. AA: Still, I do not agree with your position against romantics. TC: ịṭ ịs ạ de-evọluṭịọn spell. TC: In cạse yọu encọunṭeṙ sọmeṭhịng lịke ịṭ ịn ṭhe fuṭuṙe. AA: Interesting. I'll keep that in mind. AA: I should be able to counter something like that relatively easilly. TC: Ah? We've ḃeen ṭọld ṭhe ọnly wạy ṭọ cọunṭeṙ ịṭ ịs wịṭh ṭhe mạgịc ọf Kịng Leọn. AA: Unlikely. TC: Gọọd ṭọ knọw. TC: If yọu hạppen ṭọ ṙememḃeṙ ạnyṭhịng ạḃọuṭ ịṭ, pleạse leṭ myself ọṙ Seṙịạd knọw. AA: If you were to simply rewind someone backwards through time until the point before they were afflicted, it should be removed. AA: They would have no memories, but caught early enough it's a simple fix. TC: Ah∴ TC: I dọn'ṭ ḃelịeve ạny ọf us ạṙe ṭịme heṙọes. AA: I am. TC: Unfọṙṭunạṭely yọu ạṙe nọṭ ọn LOLWAṬ. TC: I ạlsọ feel lịke ịṭ mạy ḃe ịmpọṙṭạnṭ ṭọ ṭhe plạneṭ's gọạls ṭọ fịnd ạ cọunṭeṙspell. AA: These quests are becoming exhausting. TC: Ṭhey ạṙe. TC: I've nọṭ even cọmpleṭed ọne ạnd ịṭ seems ṭhịs wạy. AA: It won't be too long until we're finished. AA: Hopefully by then we'll all be capable of taking on any foes, be they twink or construct. TC: I suppọse ṭhạṭ wọuld ḃe nịce. TC: I'll leạve yọu ṭọ yọuṙ Lạnd's ṭṙọuḃles. Ṭhạnk yọu Kạṭe. AA: Thank you, Meouet. TC: Pleạse feel fṙee ṭọ cọnṭạcṭ me fọṙ ạny ṙeạsọn AA: And you.